


Better Lock it in Your Pocket

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Men Having Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, plot if you squint, shoot me, why is this my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: Tonight, Sunggyu wants to take on the role of a cartographer, wants to trace invisible lines onto Woohyun's skin, plot points of interest using his lips and tongue (but not his teeth because Woohyun would definitely, definitely chop his dick off and they’re both rather attached to it so, no teeth).





	Better Lock it in Your Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: Ohmygod I am never doing this again not even if you guys beg me to with Woohyun puppy eyes and Sunggyu aegyo. I need to go bathe in holy water right now, this is not how my parents raised me. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Also, you're getting this in advance because I realized I can't move on to writing my multi-chapter WooGyu (AU not idol verse) if I have this sitting on my mind. Multi-tasking is not one of my skills, apparently. And it's my birthday today so please post lots of woogyu gifs in the hopes that I will maybe see them and feel loved. ^_^ Have a good weekend, everyone!]

 

As soon as the words leave Woohyun's mouth Sunggyu is pushing Woohyun’s clothes off of his body. Sharp eyes greedily skimming over all the places he wants to see his love and desire memorialized. Woohyun’s chest is heaving steadily, and Sunggyu wants nothing more than to wreck his breathing pattern, have the younger gasping and panting into his mouth or onto his skin. But it’s so easy for Sunggyu to be overwhelmed so he takes his time to examine Woohyun’s tantalizing body beneath him.

Between the two of them, Woohyun is the one who knows the other's body better. Woohyun has committed to memory every curve and dip and tiny scar on Sunggyu's lithe body. He's mapped out constellations using the moles and freckles scattered on Sunggyu's torso. At one point, drunk off Soju and multiple orgasms, Woohyun had compared the lines on Sunggyu's palms to branches of his favorite tree in Gimpo (because of course Woohyun has a favorite tree in the airport that he greets every time he flies back).

In bed, Sunggyu is just as impatient and demanding as he is in real life (especially when he bottoms). Full of bluster, humorous asides, and ‘ _will you just fuck me already? let's do this sometime today, please!_ ’ He's not allowed to leave marks and he's very much still the king of control _(AN: Get it, kontrol heh)_ so there are places on Woohyun's body that his hands have only just lightly brushed against. When they're in bed together, each seeking his own paradise, Sunggyu’s hands are always bunched up in the sheets, wrinkling them beyond anything. He hates doing anything off the bed because his long, elegant fingers are always scrambling to find purchase on some smooth, unforgiving surface instead of burrowing deeply into Woohyun's pliant body.

Tonight is different. Tonight, Sunggyu wants to take on the role of a cartographer, wants to trace invisible lines onto Woohyun's skin, plot points of interest using his lips and tongue (but not his teeth because Woohyun would definitely, _definitely_ chop his dick off and they’re both rather attached to it so, _no teeth_ ). He lets his eyes and fingers wander up, down, and around Woohyun’s torso. He keeps his touches featherlight, for now. His hungry hands can’t help but press greedily into the parts of Woohyun he knows are sensitive. For now, the younger male is still pliant underneath him, letting Sunggyu take his time with his exploration.

He plants a soft peck on Woohyun’s plump lips before he begins. He starts with the fleshy part of the skin beneath Woohyun’s ear and the younger simply sighs into the kiss. By the time Sunggyu has worked his way down to Woohyun’s happy trail, having taken a detour through his collarbones and chest, paying special attention to Woohyun’s dark nubs, Woohyun is already emitting soft whines of pleasure and discontent. Sunggyu’s hands have gone ahead of his lips and already, Woohyun is bare underneath him. His long fingers are busy pursuing invisible trails on Woohyun’s meaty thighs, the back of his knee, and the curve of his ample bottom.

When Sunggyu’s lips reach his iliac crest, Woohyun’s whines have turns into whimpers. “Hyung,” the younger bites out, wriggling uncomfortably. “Stop teasing.”

“I’m not.” Sunggyu says, amusement in his voice as he raises himself up to plant a reassuring, if naughty, kiss on Woohyun’s lips. “I’m just enjoying you.”

His reassurance only serves to frustrate his boyfriend even further, if possible, the younger turns an even darker shade of red. Woohyun’s hands release the sheets he had been abusing and grabs onto Sunggyu’s shoulders, simultaneously pushing and pulling him away. Woohyun is hard and leaking against his stomach, so close to where Sunggyu’s lips had just been moments ago. His eyes are half-lidded and filled to the brim with longing, lips in an even more pronounced pout.

“Please,” Woohyun gasps out, deliciously struggling against Sunggyu’s aroused body. “God, now I know why you get so needy, just unffff--

His complaint is abruptly cut off when Sunggyu finally, finally touches his entrance, palms pushing his globes apart as the tips of his index fingers rub his heat teasingly. His mouth falls open as the caresses get more insistent, no longer just rubbing but stretching the skin of his perinium, and Sunggyu, ever the opportunist slides his tongue into his mouth. Woohyun barely has time to respond to the kiss when one of Sunggyu’s hands abandons his body, and he has never been more pleased to hear the lube being uncapped. He watches with dazed eyes as Sunggyu sits up and positions Woohyun’s legs to fall at his sides.

“Look at you,” the older vocalist murmurs, half to himself. “All nice and spread out, just for me. Mmmm, makes me want to give you everything.”

“Yes, ooooh, yes, hyung.” Woohyun responds eagerly as Sunggyu’s lubed fingers begin their descent. His eyes are so focused on Sunggyu’s right hand that he doesn’t realize the other arm is coming to hook itself underneath his waist, left hand neatly grabbing onto his cock. “Oh! _Oh my god, yes!_ Aaah!”

Sunggyu distracts Woohyun with steady tugs on his dick, clever fingers occasionally playing with the younger’s frenulum and cockhead, while he slips a finger into Woohyun’s waiting asshole. “Shit, so tight.” He grunts out. Immediately, the younger singer is writhing against him, unknowingly giving Sunggyu’s still clothed cock some much needed friction.

“More, ahh, hyung, more!” He whimpers out, hands wreaking havoc on the sheets.

Sunggyu continues with just the single digit, thrusting gently inside of him. “Mmm, be patient, Hyunnie. I want this to feel really good.” His next few thrusts have a second finger just teasing, barely entering as the first continues on.

“It does, please, _ohh_ , Gyu-hyung, _please_!” Woohyun sobs out, feeling both overcome and neglected at the same time. Sunggyu loves hearing him beg but it’s never come this easy from his prideful dongsaeng. They both groan in tandem as Sunggyu adds a second finger. When he begins to scissor Woohyun open, he plants kisses up until their lips meet in a heated exchange, all tongues, spit, and teeth.

Sunggyu withdraws his fingers to hitch Woohyun’s legs higher and spread them wider. But when, instead of taking his clothes off, the older just slips his fingers back into Woohyun, the younger can’t help but aim a kick at his chest, throwing a weak punch when Sunggyu manages to intercept his leg. “ _Hyung_!!!” He whines out, fist pounding shakily against his chest. Sunggyu is always gentle in preparing him but never ever this patient and it’s driving Woohyun nuts.

How Sunggyu manages to laugh even as he’s quite obviously as aroused as Woohyun is, is beyond comprehension right now. “So cute.” He can’t help but comment. Fingers up his ass aside, Woohyun is acting downright precious right now. Sunggyu currently has three fingers spreading Woohyun open and he’s entranced by how his body is so tight it’s practically swallowing his fingers, dragging them in and out with each breath.

Finally, finally he withdraws his fingers and hastily tosses his clothes aside. One hand lifting Woohyun’s leg up his shoulder and the other slicking his length up with lube.

“Ready?” Sunggyu can’t help but tease mischievously rubbing the head of his cock around Woohyun’s clenching heat.

“I hate y-- _ah_! _Ohhh, yes_!” Annoyed sentiment abandoned as Sunggyu (finally impatient) slides his pride into him. Even with the lube and preparation, there is still a slight burn in the entry as Sunggyu’s big, gorgeous cock intimately intrudes his body.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why are you always this tight?” Sunggyu groans out, pushing in insistently until he is fully seated. Woohyun is wriggling underneath him, physically willing his body to accommodate Sunggyu better, faster, hands slipping aimlessly around Sunggyu’s lean body.

“Kiss!” He demands breathlessly, moaning happily as Sunggyu complies, shifting above him and cock moving against his tightness as the older leans down. He can feel Sunggyu trembling as he very slowly and deliberately begins to slide in and out of Woohyun.

As Sunggyu picks up the pace, the bedroom is filled with nothing but the sounds of their coupling, the squeak of the mattress, the squelch from their bodily fluids and lube as Sunggyu thrusts mercilessly in and out of the younger’s body, their shared pants and moans, and the sharp slap of skin against skin. Neither of them are saying a word, their foreheads are pressed together, hands intertwined at either side of Woohyun’s head. Their kisses are more a sharing of breath than a press of lips and tongue, both too wrapped up in the other to do it properly but wanting to connect more.

Woohyun breaks the rhythm, because Sunggyu is just brushing against his prostate and he needs more than that light, teasing pressure. Needs to feel Sunggyu pounding against it to bring him out of this paradisiacal purgatory and straight into ecstasy.

“More, hyung, come on! _Fuck me_!” And for a few blessed moments, it seems as if the elder is going to give him exactly what he wants. The older adjusts their position and fucks him just the way Woohyun wants. The pace is hard and unforgiving and Sunggyu’s dick is hitting his sweet spot with unerring precision making small explosions go off in Woohyun’s mind.

“Like that?” Sunggyu asks, pausing his movements and breathing heavily into Woohyun’s ear, even being stimulated everywhere else Sunggyu’s voice feels like it’s being fed directly into his brain and it makes a delicious shiver run down his spine.

“Yeah, Gyu, just like that please.” Woohyun replies, undulating his hips to prompt Sunggyu back into action. He groans in frustration when all he gets for his troubles are a smile, gentle kisses, and Sunggyu’s length pressing heavily onto the spot without more. ' _Well_ ,' Woohyun thinks, his frustration making him think a little clearer. ' _Two can play at that game_.'

“What is it, _hyung_?” He says, licking the outer shell of Sunggyu’s ear, his hands wiggling out of Sunggyu’s hold to play with the older vocalist’s nipples. “You want me to ride you?” Woohyun clenches around Sunggyu as he tries to fuck himself gently onto his length. The actions elicit a pained but pleased growl from the eldest, and fuck if that isn’t the sexiest sound Sunggyu’s made tonight.

Sunggyu grabs onto Woohyun’s waist in an attempt to regain control but he can’t do anything to stop Woohyun from pulling on his sensitive nipples or squeezing his cock with his asshole. “Just have to--ah, ask nicely, hyung. Mmmm. I know how much you -- _unf, yes_ , how much you like watching me on-- _ohh_ , on top.” he can’t help but stutter  as Sunggyu uses his talented tongue to trace down the column of his throat and down his chest in retaliation. Just when he thinks Sunggyu is going to win (again), the man plays dirty and thinks his sensitive and stiff peaks are his personal playground, Sunggyu flips their bodies, dick still buried deep in Woohyun’s ass.

They both groan in unison at the movement but Woohyun is shocked into silence and into action by Sunggyu’s abrupt hip thrust. “Give me a good show, then, _baby_.” Sunggyu says hands leaving Woohyun’s body to rest behind his head. Woohyun meets Sunggyu’s eyes challengingly as he slowly raises himself up, biting his lip as he slams himself down, impaling himself onto Sunggyu’s large prick.

As the room once more becomes noisy with the sounds of their coupling, Sunggyu has to admit to himself that, yeah, yeah he loves seeing Woohyun bounce on his dick like this. He loves how wide open Woohyun is spread for him, loves to see his hole greedily, desperately swallowing Sunggyu’s length, adores the show of strength from Woohyun’s formidable thighs. His eyes trace the fierce, red blush spreading throughout Woohyun’s upper body, taking note of the frantic rise and fall of his chest, hard dick bobbing up and down with his movements, balls occasionally slapping against where they are intimately joined. Sunggyu’s hand can’t help but reach for the younger’s angular yet soft face, thumb wrenching his mouth open to keep Woohyun from biting his lips until they bleed.

When Sunggyu’s thumb slips into his mouth, pinning his tongue down before circling around it, it’s exactly the kind of stimulation Woohyun needs to come apart. He comes without warning, spurting his mess onto Sunggyu’s chest and stomach and Sunggyu wordlessly takes over, fucking Woohyun through his orgasm, other hand slipping to rub into the junction of Woohyun’s thigh to kindle the flames of his passion even further.

Sunggyu slows his thrusts as Woohyun’s moans turn into almost hurt whimpers, conscious of how sensitive Woohyun must be despite the fact that he is still very much desperate for his own release. But Woohyun is nothing if not stubborn, shaking legs picking up the slack once more.

“Woohyun--ah, wait!” Sunggyu bites out. Woohyun only shakes his head, batting Sunggyu’s hands away from his waist. His own hands coming to settle on Sunggyu’s chest, using it as leverage to keep fucking himself on the older’s cock.

“Nnng. Want to feel your cum in me, hyung.” Woohyun whines out, hips circling around before he drops heavily onto his dick. “Gonna make me cum again. Unnfff.” Sunggyu knows that sometimes Woohyun comes twice in quick succession but what does him in is the filthy fact that it’s Sunggyu painting his inner walls with his seed that will do it for him, more often than not. Sunggyu’s vision goes white and with an ascending cry, he spills into the younger, filling him to the brim with evidence of his desire. Woohyun moans into Sunggyu’s mouth sympathetically as his own climax escapes him once more. Moving carefully so as not to stimulate the younger further, Sunggyu gently pulls out, shuddering as he feels his bliss leaking out of the younger’s ass.

Sunggyu lets out a pained grunt as Woohyun collapses right onto his chest, taking advantage of their position to indulge in skinship. He counts to ten in his head before pushing the youngest right off him, not one for post-coital snuggles. The younger merely uses the new position to latch onto Sunggyu’s side, ignoring the weak slaps Sunggyu throws his way.

“Woohyunnie, we’re both sticky and sweaty, stooop.” Sunggyu says, eyes tight with annoyance, lip curling in distaste.

“Mmm,” Woohyun responds lethargically. “Best make up sex, ever. Didn’t think you had it in you, hyung.”

“Fuck you.” Sunggyu bites out, shutting his eyes so he can pretend a blush isn’t creeping onto his face, he’s just, uh, red from overexertion.

“You just did.” Woohyun deadpans, finally letting go of Sunggyu and sitting up to assess the damage. “Mmm, no marks. Good job. Think I hurt my sartorius though, and did you have to cum so much?” He says wincing as he feels more slide out of him.

Sunggyu snorts derisively. “You’re the one who wanted it. ‘ _Want to feel your cum in me, hyung_.’” He utters, voice high-pitched in a poor imitation of Woohyun’s voice. “Who even says those things?!”

“Whatever, you _like_ that I like your cum in me. Don’t even try to lie to me, Sunggyu-hyung. I felt how hard your dick twitched when I said it.” Woohyun replies, wrapping the sheet around his waist and raising his arms expectantly blinking up at Sunggyu who is now standing. “Now, carry me to the bathroom.”

“What?! Why?? You have feet! I’m not supposed to lift heavy objects!” Sunggyu grouses, physically leaning away from him.

“I’m ignoring that last bit but you _are_ carrying my to the bathroom to wash up.” Woohyun insists. “You just fucked my ass all the way to next week, hell, you made me do all the work in the end too.”

“You did this to yourself then.” Sunggyu grumbles but relents, letting the younger climb onto his back. He really should have kept that thing about heavy objects to himself he concludes as Woohyun purposely positions himself so he feels even heavier than he actually is. Still, he solicitously helps wash Woohyun up, and if his fingers linger desirously on certain areas, Woohyun is there to step on his foot to stop him. Things are almost quiet as they dry off and change the sheets (because _there is no way I am sleeping on sheets full of cum and sweat, Nam Woohyun! we are not heathens!_ ), when they are both settled under the sheets, Woohyun once again wrapping himself around Sunggyu and Sunggyu letting him, Woohyun finally relents.

“Maybe… maybe we can tell the kids after we renew.” He says quietly, eyes already drooping shut but determined not to chicken out.

Sunggyu grins and presses a gentle kiss to Woohyun’s head, “Whenever you’re ready, Hyun. Whenever you’re ready.”

 

(And if in the morning Woohyun wakes up to Sunggyu determinedly pressing kisses on his legs and back to finish what their fucking so rudely interrupted, well… that’s between Sunggyu’s lips and Woohyun.)

 

 


End file.
